1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing an alert message of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal is a device for allowing a user to wirelessly page and be connected with another party for communication any time anywhere through switching control by an MSC (Mobile Switching Center) while moving in service areas covered by base stations (BSs). With the mobile communication terminal, data communication performed in symbols, numbers and characters and multimedia communication including image signals as well as voice communication can be available.
Most of the recently developed mobile communication terminals include an external or internal camera, with which a subject image can be received, and thus, video as well as a still image can be transmitted on a real time basis, providing wider utilization range such as video call.
A display unit of the related art mobile communication terminal will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an opened state of a related art mobile communication terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art mobile communication terminal includes a first display unit 10 directed to a user when the mobile communication terminal is opened, and a second display unit (not shown) directed to the user when the mobile communication terminal is closed. The first display unit is located on an inner side of a flip body 12, whereas the second display unit is located outside the terminal on the outer side of the flip body 12. Thus, at any given point of time, the user can see only the first or second display unit.
The first display unit 10 displays and performs functions selected by a user, for example, call communication, message transmission/reception, still image and video shooting, a mobile game, video call, when the mobile communication terminal is opened. The second display unit displays state information of the mobile communication terminal provided to the user, for example, radiowave reception strength, setting of vibration or bell sound, alarm setting, battery capacity, current time and date, when the mobile communication terminal is closed.
The first display unit 10 cannot fully display and execute multiple tasks simultaneously. For example, when the user executes a video operation on the first display unit 10 and a call is received at the same time, a call notification/image appears partially by overlapping with the video being displayed and a portion of the video is hidden. As a result, the tasks being executed on the first display unit 10 interfere with each other.
As mentioned above, as for the related art mobile communication terminal, the first and second display units are installed on the opposite sides of the flip body and only one of the first and second display units is used according to the opening or closing of the mobile communication terminal, resulting in a problem that the display units cannot be effectively used simultaneously.